


See You Never! Deleted Scenes

by Onlymostydead



Series: See You Never! [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anxiety, Autistic Character, Believed Major Character Death, Depression, Gen, M/M, Nightmares, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Self-Hatred, Trans Link, Trans Male Character, pessimism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: A couple of pieces that didn't make it into SYN, or ended up just not being quite right for the fic. Still, some of y'all wanted to read them, so...





	1. Substitutions

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter was my first attempt at chapter one, which, of course, changed a lot. I felt that it didn't have the right tone and it didn't establish Link's character like I wanted him to be.

Link guessed that he just never liked to think about time as it passed. It was hard to understand, and honestly by the time you figure it out that time is already long gone and you've realized all that was wrong with it. It was better to just go along with whatever, you didn't get as distressed that way in the moment. Sure, later it could be hell- but he could just repress that like he always did and move on.

If you have no expectations you can't be let down, right?

Link didn't like the word repress, though. Substitution seemed more fitting- who cared if he just replaced it all with something happier? It was a weird way to live, he guessed, but it's better than how miserable he had been once.  
He didn't even remember what it was about anymore- and he guessed that he didn't care.

That's kinda how these past months had been falling into place- more chaos than organization, trying not to care what did and didn't happen. New foster home halfway across the state, new school, more new rules and codes to learn before he just had to leave again because more time had passed. It didn't make him sad anymore- it's just how it was. Link liked to think of life like the ocean- and all you can do is try not to be drowned by the waves pushing you in every direction.

So far it didn't seem too bad. His guardians were four sisters with an affinity for bright colors and anything that sparkled- but they were kind enough. At least they were right now, and he still had trouble remembering their names.  
Just Tera and Cotera, really. He got those two mixed up a lot- but they were never mad at him for it.  
On the inside he wondered why; the only reason he still hadn't gotten it was because he was stupid. Mija and Kaysa were easy enough to remember. And all of them seemed to like him.

Of course, he'd only been living there for a matter of weeks- and school would start up soon. School was bad. If they didn't decide that they didn't want him now than they certainly would once the school year began. He always seems like less trouble on paper, Link mused. Of course, he still sounds like a fucking mess in the records. 

Fifteen, trans, pansexual, MDD, GAD, possible PTSD, and autistic. If that wasn't a mess of character traits Link didn't know what was. Usually that's what scared people away initially- the fact that he's nonverbal, the fact that he had shutdowns and panic attacks, but his new 'aunts' seemed to be dealing with it all fairly well right now. A 'friend' had once told him that he was like a cake that someone had made with too many substitutions.  
Link can't quite recall, but he might have punched them.  
Oh well.

He's amazed that his 'aunts' don't hate him yet. He doesn't think they will- until school starts, at least. Who knows what'll happen then. They realize that he wants to die, or he gets in a fight, and suddenly he's just not the sweet little boy they thought they were fostering.  
Link was used to it, by now. He knows how to pretend that it doesn't bother him. Then another parent substitution is made and it's another school, another set of rules, and another group of people to learn how to please.  
It doesn't bother Link anymore, but hell if it doesn't get lonely. Friends just aren't worth it anymore-maintaining them just to move again hurts too much.

At least, he thinks it does. He remembers vaguely- but it's nothing specific or clear. Just rain outside of a car window, but all he can see is red.

I don't like to think about that, Link interrupted himself. Pull yourself together.

He sighed, plopping down on the floor. His room here wasn't too bad- he could definitely stand to stay here for a while. The pale blue of the walls helped the space to feel less empty, and the bed was comfortable. It was a lot better than some places he had been in.  
And the school wouldn't be too bad at first- it would just take some getting used to. Everything should be fine.  
And if it wasn't, he's just move on and forget it- substituting in something nicer. It was easier that way.

***

Her name was Mipha, and Link knew her. At least, he thought he did. Her hair was still in red braids- her skin was still dark brown and her eyes were still a warm golden yellow.


	2. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a scene that I was going to write into part 4,but it just... Didn't work in the timeline. So it was ditched.

The dream was back again, but worse this time. By now Link recognized the house well; the off-white carpet, the pale blue couch, the four paned window... It was all too familiar. Link looked up to where he should have seen the woman.

Instead- Revali. Wisps of his wavy hair were coming out of his bun, and he looked tired, but happy. A smile rested on his face calm face, and he leaned casually against the kitchen counter. He seemed to be talking to someone, but Link could hear it only as if he were underwater. Then, the person came into view.  
Link couldn't decide who it was. First his short blonde hair and large frame reminded him of Nekk, but then it shifted. Suddenly he was taller and more lithe, with an obscene amount of dyed red hair flowing down his back. Then it was back to Nekk, then Sidon. But in a strange moment, his position shifted.   
Suddenly, it was as if the man were Link- and he was walking towards Revali. He whispered something in his ear, then they kissed. Revali smiled and laughed, pushing Link's arm as he pulled away.

"See you never," he seemed to mouth, but Link couldn't hear it.

Then everything shifted, and everything went wrong. Link could see someone walking away and he knew- he knew what he was going to see. His position got closer to the floor, then he was running to the bedroom.   
Revali was lying on the bed, absolutely still. His hands were cold, and no matter how hard Link shook him he wouldn't wake up. Those eyes stared up at the ceiling- electric green, empty, and cold.

Link woke up with a shout, panting hard. It wasn't real, it wasn't real, it wasn't real.

He had escaped that dream for so long now, why was it back? Link ground his teeth together, and scratched the back of neck. It was okay, it was okay. He could get some more rest.

Did that mean that Revali was dead?

No, no. Link tried to force those thoughts away. He wasn't dead, he was just gone and that was okay. He was fine like this. He was fine.

He's dead, isn't he?

Link squeezed his eyes shut, scratching harder at the back of his head. The feeling, which usually calmed him, was just making him feel more agitated. Curling his hands right into fists, Link let himself feel how his jagged nails tug into his palms. There wasn't much left of his nails these days; he had been biting them absentmindedly for weeks.  
Sighing, he unclenched his hands. It was okay. He was okay, and so was Revali. He didn't need to worry about it, it was okay.

But when Link closed his eyes again, he saw Revali's lifeless face.

Those eyes, staring up at him and yet they didn't acknowledge his presence at all. It was like they were looking through him at something far beyond. The glassy film, the dead state.

Link opened his eyes to get the picture to disappear. Staring at the ceiling wasn't much better, and soon he was just reliving the dream. It was all so wrong- Link's shoulders were still impossibly tense.  
Slowly, he took in a deep breath. It would be okay, it would be okay.

Those eyes.

It'll all going to be okay.

That lifeless stare.

Nothing is wrong.

His body was cold.

Link squeezed his eyes shut, begging for it to all go away. He could feel his breath catching in his throat, could hear the damned ticking of his clock. He curled up into a ball, getting tangled into his covers in the process- but then he was trapped, trapped.   
He couldn't get out. Link panicked, trying to get the sheets out from around him. It was all too much, ranging and wrapping around him, catching him and holding him down.  
Link could feel pressure on his throat, as if someone was squeezing.

With still closed eyes and labored breathing Link made it through- just begging for it all to stop.

***

Link's alarm went off what felt like not fifteen minutes later. His body was made of lead, weighing him down and sticking him to the sheets. He was freezing cold from having sweated so hard during his panic attack, and his shoulders and back ached.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr at Supertintwords! Comments are love <3


End file.
